starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Jan Dodonna
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Commenor | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = General | bijnaam = | functie = Galactic Republic Officer Rebel Alliance Officer | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,82 meter | haarkleur = Wit | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire Rebel Alliance }} 250px|thumb|General Dodonna Jan Dodonna was de ervaren Rebel Alliance General die de Sector Command officer was voor de troepen die zich op Yavin 4 bevonden. Dodonna was een van de tactici die de plannen van de Death Star analyseerden en Galen Erso's sabotage ontdekten zodat een aanval kon worden gepland om de Death Star te vernietigen. Biografie Galactic Republic Jan Dodonna werd geboren op Commenor en begon zijn loopbaan tijdens de Galactic Republic in de Judicial Forces. Tijdens de Clone Wars diende Dodonna op de brug van een Venator-class Star Destroyer. Rebel Alliance Dodonna verliet het Galactic Empire omdat hij volledig ontgoocheld was geraakt in hoe het Empire was geworden na de Republic. Hij besloot om niet langer te dienen in het Empire in eer en geweten. Hij werd vervolgens een van de leiders van de rebellencellen die allemaal in contact stonden met Bail Organa. In 2 BBY zorgde de Phoenix Rebel Cell dat vijf Y-Wing Starfighters naar General Dodonna's cel werden gebracht die gestolen werden van op Reklam Station. Dodonna's groep, die de Massassi Group werd genoemd, arriveerde in 2 BBY bij Atollon. Dodonna had de oproep van Mon Mothma gehoord om samen een front te vormen tegen het Galactic Empire en Dodonna wilde Jun Sato helpen met een grootschalige aanval op een nieuwe fabriek op Lothal. Maar zover kwam het nooit Thrawn had de locatie van de rebellenbasis eindelijk ontcijferd en stuurde een vloot naar Atollon. Dodonna's troepen werden meteen zwaar onder vuur genomen en alle Nebulon-B Escort Frigates werden vernietigd. Twee Interdictor-class Cruisers verhinderden dat de vloot kon vluchten en dus moesten de overlevende troepen zich terugtrekken op Chopper Base. Daar leek Dodonna eerste te kunnen vluchten nadat de enige resterende Interdictor was beschadigd, maar Thrawn en Death Troopers verhinderden dat. Maar dankzij een mysterieuze tussenkomst van Bendu kon Dodonna vluchten met de bemanning van de Ghost naar Yavin 4. In 0 BBY was Dodonna nog steeds de Sector Commander van de troepen van de Rebel Alliance. De Alliance had een hoofdkwartier opgericht op Yavin 4 waar Dodonna de troepen leidde en deel uitmaakte van de Rebel Alliance Council. Daar kreeg hij assistentie van ervaren officieren als Vanden Willard, Pashna Starkiller, Evram Lajaie en Bob Hudsol. Dodonna was aanwezig op Yavin 4 toen Jyn Erso werd ontboden en werd gevraagd om contact te leggen met Saw Gerrera naar aanleiding van berichten dat het Empire zou werken aan een planetendoder. Gerrera zou een bericht hebben ontvangen van een gevluchte Imperial piloot die een boodschap had van Galen Erso, Jyns vader. Nadat Operation Fracture was 'mislukt', bracht Jyn de boodschap van haar vader over die was overleden op Eadu. De plannen van de Death Star bevonden zich op Scarif, maar de Alliance Council vond het te riskant om ze daar te gaan stelen. Nadat Jyn zelf een team leidde en daarna de hulp kreeg van enkele fracties waaronder die van Admiral Raddus, werden de plannen toch gestolen en aan Princess Leia Organa bezorgd die echter zelf boven Tatooine werd gevangen genomen door het Empire. De plannen kwamen uiteindelijk dankzij R2-D2 en zijn metgezellen weer in handen van de Rebel Alliance terecht, waar Dodonna ze analyseerde. thumb|250px|Jan Dodonna in het Command Center van Base One Dodonna ontdekte de fout die Galen Erso met opzet had ingebouwd, een Thermal Exhaust Port die rechtstreeks naar de hoofdreactor liep en die een opening liet om het station op te blazen. Dodonna leidde de briefing en stuurde de resterende squadrons van starfighters op pad om de Death Star te vernietigen. Door het recente overlijden van Antoc Merrick leidde Dodonna de starfighters vanop Base One. Het was Luke Skywalker die er uiteindelijk in slaagde om de zwakte uit te buiten en de Death Star op te blazen. Hij was paraat tijdens de ceremonie en overhandigde Leia Organa de medailles voor Han Solo en Luke Skywalker. Na de Battle of Yavin Meteen na de ceremonie begon Dodonna met het evacueren van Yavin 4. Hij zocht geschikte planeten voor een nieuwe basis en gaf Leia geen toestemming om de basis te verlaten toen zij iets wilde betekenen voor de overgebleven Alderaanians. Leia negeerde Dodonna's bevel en ook Luke en Wedge Antilles konden Leia en haar piloot Evaan Verlaine niet tegenhouden. Na de vernietiging van de fabrieken van het Empire op Cymoon 1 besprak Dodonna de plannen van de Alliance met Mon Mothma, Gial Ackbar en Princess Leia. Dodonna bleef paraat als General na de Battle of Yavin en was getuige van de vroege avonturen van de Heroes of Yavin. Legends * In de eerste jaren van de New Order bleef Dodonna het Empire dienen met eer en glorie. Zo achtervolgde hij de opstandige CIS-Commander Toonbuck Toora en vernietigde haar uiteindelijk met hulp van Adar Tallon bij Trasemene. * In Legends waren Terrinald Screed en Adar Talon vrienden van Dodonna en moest de Alliance meermaals aan hem vragen om hen te vervoegen. In allerijl werd hij gered vanop Brelor. * In Legends heeft Dodonna een zoon genaamd Vrad die moeilijkheden heeft om aan de standaard van zijn vader te voldoen. * In Legends stierf Dodonna in 24 ABY nadat hij jarenlang was verdwenen en een gevangene was aan boord van de Lusankya, een Super ISD die decennia lang 'begraven' lag in Coruscant. Achter de schermen *Dodonna werd in Episode IV vertolkt door Alex McCrindle en door Ian McElhinney in Rogue One. *In het spel X-Wing Collector's Edition werd zijn stem ingesproken door Clive Revill. Revill was de stem van Palpatine in de originele versie en de Special Edition versie van Episode V. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Rogue One *Star Wars: Rebels **Steps Into Shadow - vermelding **Secret Cargo **Zero Hour Cannon Bronnen *Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Rogue One Rebel Dossier *Dodonna in de Databank *Princess Leia (Comic) *Star Wars in 100 Scenes *Ultimate Star Wars *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded *Star Wars: Complete Locations *Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy *Star Wars: Galactic Atlas Legends Bronnen *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Classic Star Wars *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia *The Essential Guide to Warfare category:Commenori category:Galactic Republic Officers category:Rebel Alliance Officers category:Leden van de Rebel Alliance Council